


hall pass

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: ANOTHER canon fic i'm sorry i can't help it
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	hall pass

**Author's Note:**

> TW for vomiting? I guess? Idk I guess this is technically a sick fic but it's not super graphic so

"Caddy, you should go to the nurse," Janis said, wincing as Cady vomited into the toilet again. They were in the girl's bathroom, in the handicapped stall.

Cady groaned, sitting back on her heels. "This is the worst."

"No," Janis admonished, "This is why you shouldn't trust seafood."

Cady scowled. "I should sue that restaurant."

"I would gladly back you up on that, but somehow I don't think they'll listen to two sixteen-year-old girls who have no actual proof that it was the seafood that got them sick."

"Got _me_ sick," Cady corrected. "You're fine."

"That's because I was smart and didn't eat the raw fish."

Cady rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm just saying." Janis shrugged.

“Ugh, why am I always throwing up in front of my-“ Cady stopped abruptly. “Nevermind.”

Janis frowned. “What?”

“Nothing, I just...” Cady trailed off. For a moment it seemed like she was going to keep talking, but instead she bent over the toilet and threw up again. Janis placed a tentative hand on her friend's back and used the other to pull back some of Cady's red hair. Cady spit a couple times and leaned back against the wall of the stall. Janis quickly stepped back again. "Cads, you need to go to the nurse."

"I know," Cady closed her eyes and let her head fall back toward the ceiling. "But I'm scared I'm gonna, like, projectile vomit down the hallway before I get there or something." Janis bit her lip. Cady opened one eye, eyebrows raised. "You're thinking about how funny that would be, aren't you?"

"Um. Maybe?" Janis sighed. "Sorry. I'm being a terrible friend right now, aren't I?"

Cady let her eyes fall shut again, shrugging. "I mean, not really. You're here. And you're keeping me entertained. So... you know, that's all I can really ask for."

Janis hesitated, then crouched down next to Cady, brushing strand of hair off of the other girl's sweaty forehead. Cady opened her eyes, leaning her cheek against Janis's hand. Janis smiled. "You know, you're really pretty, even when you're sick."

Cady sighed softly. "You can't just say things like that, Jan."

"Why not?"

"Because," Cady murmured softly, as if that were all the explanation necessary.

"Cady? Janis? Is that you in here?" A voice rang out from the bathroom doorway. Janis practically jumped away from Cady and opened the stall door.

"Yep, in here!" she called. 

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Norbury asked as she came into view.

Janis gestured to Cady, whose eyes were closed again. "Cady wasn't feeling well. I'm helping her."

Mrs. Norbury smiled ruefully. "Well, that's nice of you, but unfortunately the school system is corrupt and I have to punish you for it. Unless you have a hall pass?"

Janis bit her lip.

"Didn't think so," Mrs. Norbury sighed. "Detention, Janis."

"Actually, Mrs. Fleming, we're out on a hall pass," Cady murmured softly, just loud enough for Janis to hear. "Yearbook committee."

"God, I love you," Janis whispered back before she could stop herself. 

"I said not to say stuff like that," Cady muttered.

Mrs. Norbury cleared her throat. "Come on, Cady, let's get you to the nurse."

Cady held out a hand, and Janis grabbed it, pulling her to her feet. Cady leaned heavily on her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Janis tensed slightly at the contact. 

"Stay with me?" Cady whispered. 

Janis nodded. "Um. Mrs. Norbury, would you mind if I stayed with you guys? I'll go back to class as soon as Cady's with the nurse, I promise."

Mrs. Norbury shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I mean, you're already late, might as well be really late, right? You might get sick, though," she added, glancing at Cady's pale face.

"It's food poisoning. Not contagious," Janis explained.

"Stupid sushi," Cady added.

"I see." Mrs. Norbury gestured to the door. "Go ahead." She followed the girls out of the bathroom, Cady still leaning on Janis's shoulder. As the door swung shut behind them, Janis could have sworn she heard her teacher whisper something that sounded an awful lot like 'gay'.

"What did you say?" She turned to Mrs. Norbury, who looked caught off guard.

"Oh, um, nothing. Hey."

Janis eyed her suspiciously but let it go. They reached the nurses office, and Janis gently guided Cady inside. 

"Uh oh, what happened to this one?" The nurse, a pleasant black woman named Mrs. Beck, took Cady by the arm and sat her down in a chair.

"Food poisoning."

"Stupid sushi," Cady said again. Janis smirked at her.

"Okay, back to class, Janis," Mrs. Norbury gestured to the hall.

Janis made a face but nodded. "I'll see you later, Caddy."

Cady gave her a feeble smile. "Thanks, Jan."

And then Janis was gone.

* * *

Mrs. Beck took Cady's temperature, tsking when she saw the number. "Never trust raw fish, kid," she said.

"I knowww," Cady whined. "I'm sorryyyy."

Mrs. Beck laughed. "Well, don't worry, you should be over this bug pretty quickly."

"I'm still never going back to that restaurant again."

"Probably a wise choice." Mrs. Beck handed her a cup of water. Cady made a face but took a sip anyway. Beside her, her phone buzzed once, then twice, then three times. "Someone's worried about you," Mrs. Beck commented, her tone suggesting that she had some theories about the identity of 'someone'. 

"It's just Janis." Cady opened up the messages app.

 **janis:** hey are u ok

 **janis:** i'm not supposed to be texting in class but i'm an evil genius

 **janis:** voldemort is quaking

Cady snorted and began to type out a reply. 

"Just Janis, hmm?" Mrs. Beck eyed her. 

Cady glanced up from her phone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mrs. Beck shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't seem like a 'just' situation when she stayed with you for God knows how long while you vomited into a gross school toilet and then practically carried you over here."

"She was being nice."

"Little too nice, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be getting involved in your student's love lives," Cady muttered.

Mrs. Beck snorted. "I'm not. I'm getting involved in your _well-being_ , which is my _job_ , and I'm just casually observing in a very professional way that denying what you and Janis have going on is not doing you any favors, health-wise."

Cady rolled her eyes. "Right."

Mrs. Beck patted Cady's shoulder. "Now go get your girl."

"I'm still sick," Cady reminded her.

"Right. Go home and get better, and _then_ get your girl."

* * *

Cady didn't show up at school the next day. Janis texted her at lunch, and she responded with a barfing emoji. Janis texted back a crying emoji and was about to add a heart emoji when Damian confiscated her phone. 

"You're going to be your own demise," he chastised. Janis pouted, but she knew he was right.

That didn't stop her from showing up at Cady's house after school, though. She rung the doorbell and stood off to the side, chewing her lip nervously.

Cady shuffled to the door and opened it, grinning when she saw Janis on the other side. "Jan, hey, come in."

Janis followed Cady inside, and the two of them sat down on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" Cady asked, pausing the episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ that was playing softly on the television.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Janis shrugged. "I know you texted me earlier, but..."

"I'm fine," Cady assured her. "I'm not even actually sick anymore. I felt a little queasy this morning, but I totally played it up so that my mom would let me stay home."

Janis grinned. "I hereby transfer my evil genius crown unto you, Cady Heron."

Cady rolled her eyes. "Hilarious." She paused, some of her confidence fading. "Um, it's actually good that you came. I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Shoulda come to school, then."

Cady laughed, but it sounded forced. "Yeah. Um. Listen, I just want to thank you for hanging out with me yesterday."

Janis shrugged. "It's the least I could do. I was the one who suggested we go to that restaurant."

"Not your fault. But. It was still nice of you."

Janis smiled. “Yeah, well. I happen to care about you, so.”

Cady took a deep breath. “Yeah, um, actually, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk about. Um.” She paused, collecting her words. “I kind of... like you? In a very not-platonic way? I have for a while, actually, I just. Yeah. I’m in love with you.” She bit her lip, tugging her hair over her flaming cheeks. “I, uh... was hoping maybe you felt the same way.”

Janis watched her for a long moment before she spoke. “I thought you told me not to say stuff like that.”

Cady’s blush deepened. “I was scared. And I didn’t really know if you meant it or not.”

“Well, I did,” Janis said softly. “And I mean it right now when I tell you that I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.”

Cady’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

Janis rolled her eyes. “No, Caddy, this is all an elaborate joke. Yes, of course!”

Cady snorted. “Fair enough.”

“Um... this is kind of random, but what were you going to say earlier? You said you were always throwing up in front of your...”

“Crushes,” Cady finished, shaking her head ruefully. “Just be glad I didn’t throw up on you like I did with Aaron.”

Janis laughed. “Poor guy.” She hesitated a moment before adding, “You’re fine now though? Not gonna throw up again?”

Cady shook her head. “I told you, I just wanted to skip school.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Janis rolled her eyes. “Caddy, someone needs to be the one to tell you this; ‘because’ isn’t actually a valid answer to a question.”

Cady sighed. “Fine. Because I was scared to see you. Because I knew I had to tell you how I felt. Because I knew it would change everything.”

“Change isn’t always a bad thing,” Janis said, and then kissed her. 

Cady placed her hands on either side of Janis’s face, tangling her fingers in the loose strands of Janis’s two-toned hair. Janis wrapped her arms around Cady’s waist and pulled her closer so that Cady was sitting in her lap. After several long minutes, they broke the kiss, but neither of them pulled away. Instead, Cady leaned her forehead against Janis’s, tracing a finger down Janis’s cheek. 

“You’re a really good kisser, you know,” Janis whispered.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“I thought I could now?”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna fall in love with you if you do.”

Janis smirked. “I thought you said you already were.”

Cady smiled. “Yeah. I did say that, didn’t I?”

“As I remember, yes.”

“Well then.” Cady pressed a quick kiss to Janis’s lips. “I guess I am.”


End file.
